Life as a Belikova
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Viktoria is going to be enrolled at St. Vladimir to escape the blood whore community. How is her new life going to be especially with an over protective brother who hates her badboy bestfriend Reed? *Dimitri was Never turned. He was held captive by Strigoi in Russia and Rose saved him.*
1. Chapter 1

**Life as a Belikova**

**Author's Note: I don't own Vampire Academy! Richelle Mead Does.**

**Karolina POV**: Ever since me and my sibblings were growing up my mother always said to be serious with our education and not serious with guys or girls.

I always made great decisions and I use to be the top 10% of Honnors kids in school but then I messed up by getting pregnant.

I dropped out and began working at Wal Mart and made my way up to be the manager.

Everyone demanded who the father was and I never told.

I always said it doesn't matter. And it _did_ matter to me...

I really did love him and I knew he loved me to but if Dimitri found out that Ivan was the father of Paul he'd never forgive me and Ivan.

I was sixteen when I was pregnant and Ivan was almost fourteen.

Age never did matter to me but I broke up with Ivan because I didn't want him to miss out on life.

He didn't want to leave me or Paul but he accepted my wish and put up money for Paul.

**Sonya POV: **I was glad I waited until after High School to get pregnant.

I always loved kids but being pregnant and working as an pharmacist can get stressful.

I only dated Rolan Kislyak to get pregnant and rumor has it that Vikotria was seeing him.

No one knew about Rolan so I knew Viktoria didn't know about our relationship.

I was going to tell her but Rose had already told her.

Viktoria was upset at first then embarrassed.

But everythings better now.

**Viktroia POV: **Everyone looks down on those who grew up in the Blood Whore Communities.

Yes, there are blood whores here but other than that we all treat each other like family while most people treat each other like enemies.

What people don't know is that i'm bullied at school because I live in the community. The only time I find peace is when i'm with my bestfriend Nikolai and it was Rolan until I found out he was the father of Sonya's un born baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Vampire Academy! Richelle Mead does!**

**Victoria POV: **I couldn't focus as I sat in my room.

tomorrow will be Monday and that's the day I go back to the St. Basil.

I dreaded going to the academy because i'm bullied constantly both pysically and verbally.

This girl named Jessica Conta (she's a dhampire with an royal father) always pushes me against lockers, kicks me until my ribs are aching, and punches me every time we end up being alone.

One time I fought her back only to let her Moroi friends use their majic on me.

Her friend Mica burnt my arm, Ira used her air to keep me from breathing, and Luckas nearly drowned me with his water element.

I never been so scared before.

There was a knock at my door then my mother walked in.

She looked worried.

"Mom what's wrong?"  
"You. Vika i'm worried about you. How is it at the academy?"

I tried hiding my feelings I didn't like it when people worried about me.

"Nothing. The academy is fine."

Mom then hugged me close and that was it.

I began crying. "I'm being bullied. I can't take it anymore." I confessed.

Mom squeezed me and pulled away, "I'm sending you to St. Vladmir's where Dimka is at."

I smiled. I was going to be free and away from this hell of a place.

Mom hugged me once more, "I'll let Sonya and Karolina help you pack up. You leave tomorrow on the first plane to Montana."

I smiled and hugged her, "Thank you."

She nodded and kissed my forehead then left.

Sonya and Karolina helped me packup and tomorrow i'll be leaving Baia.

**Author's Note: **Okay before I get flames I use to be bully so don't be messaging me saying i don't know what it's like!


	3. Chapter 3

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

It seemed like I only had two hours of sleep when Mom was shaking me awake.

"Vika get up your plane will be here in two hours."

My eyes widened, "I thought I'll leave tomorrow?"  
She gave a warn smile, "You're brother has his ways."

I smiled. How Dimka gets all these connections i'll never know, but I'm thankful for him.

"Hurry up and get dress Viktoria." she then left my room.

I get out my bed and quickly dress in my t-shirt, demi jacket, skinny jeans, and knee length boots.

Cowgirl much? Dimitri's got me addicted to his westerns.

I pulled my hair up in high ponytail and let my bangs cover my right eyes. I then added lipgloss and eyelinear and got my two cases going downstairs where everyone waited for me.

"Ready to go?" Mama asked me.

I only gave a nod and hugged everyone bye.

We made it to the airport in time with five minutes to spare.

"Viktoria be careful and this time stick up for yourself don't let anyone take you over."  
I nodded and hugged her, "Okay."  
She smiled and pulled away my flight was being called for it's last round.

I then left and got on the plane.

My family pitched in helping me get second class once I found my seat but a boy was sitting in it with his backpack in the seat by the window. He seemed about 15-16 and almost 6ft tall.

"Excuse me? You're in my seat."

He didn't seem to hear me and I noticed he had earphones in.

By the looks of his ipod he was playing Escape the Fate.

My favorite band!

I nearly fangirled screamed tempted to sing.

I then poked the boy and he gave me a 'what the fuck' are you doing look and pulled out an ear bud.

"You're in my seat." I told him.

He smirked, "Well i'm not moving."

I bit my lip, "Then move your backpack."  
"Or you can sit on my lap." he gave me a wink.

I never really noticed how he looked.

He was a Moroi with the most dazling blue-gray eyes and shaggy black hair.

He was wearing a band t-shirt, skiny jeans, and convers.

He smirked noticing me staring, "Fantasizing about me Cowgirl?"

I blinked and felt heat to my cheeks, "Shut up and just move over please."

He raised an eyebrow but moved his backpack and sat next to the window.

I took my seat and signed hopefully this trip will go by fast?

"So what brings you out of Russia?" He asked.

"I'm enrolling to a different school."

"The one at Court?"  
I looked around the whole plane was filled with humans and a few dhampir and moroi here and there.

"St. Vladmir." I wispered.

His face lit up, "Me to."

We then talked the whole plane trip. We had a lot in common we were both 15, sophmores, loved the same bands, and hated people who thought they were better than everyone else.

I found out his name is Reed Lazar.

**A/N: I know it seems kinda boring but it will get better :D**


End file.
